1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carrying bags and more particularly to a video camera carrying bag for accommodating therein a video camera and related video camera accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of video camera carrying bags or cases have been proposed for accommodating a video camera and its related accessories. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 64-37353 of the same assignee of the instant application describes a substantially trunk-shaped video camera carrying case in which a video camera and accessories are accommodated side by side. Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Gazette No. 61-190223 describes such a carrying bag for only the video camera.
Typically, a video camera utilizes a secondary battery as a power source for taking pictures. Thus, a battery charger (including an AC power adaptor) for charging the secondary battery is one of the most important video camera accessories, and is practically indispensable for long trips. If the carrying bag holds only the video camera, then the AC power adaptor must be carried independently. If the video camera and accessories are carried together, the carrying bag may become unavoidably large in size, which makes the carrying bag difficult to carry.
On the other hand, if the video camera is only to be used for a relatively short period of time, the AC power adaptor is not needed, but instead the auxiliary secondary battery must be carried. In that case, if only a large bag is available and it is desired to leave the AC power adaptor behind, then the large bag must be carried. This may be very cumbersome.